Mom
by summer-chan
Summary: Aku hanya menyayangkan sikapnya (Aka/fem!Kise)


"Aku hanya menyayangkan sikapnya"

.

.

 **Mom**

 **Akashi Seijuurou | fem! Kise Ryouta**

 **Drama**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

.

Badan direbahkan di sofa, tangan kanan memainkan selembar foto usang, sementara tangan kiri menopang kepala dengan bantuan lengan sofa. Sekali-kali dilihatnya foto itu, namun tak lama pemuda itu langsung membaliknya. Seakan-akan dia muak sendiri. Suara rintik hujan di luar sana bagaikan melodi yang menambah syahdu suasana.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya saat pemuda itu tengah memandangi foto di tangannya seorang gadis berusaha mengagetkannya dari belakang. Meski usahanya percuma, karena sang pemuda sudah mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu dari tadi. Pemuda itu pun menoleh, memandang datar gadis yang kini masih memegang kedua pundaknya. Dan sebagai balasannya gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda ia kesal.

"Tidak seru-ssu!" dan nada kesal yang terdengar menggemaskan pun terucap, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau terlalu berisik. Jadi aku tahu keberadaanmu." Ucap pemuda yang kini menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun tidak bertahan lama kala netranya menangkap objek yang masih setia bertempat di sela-sela jari sang pemuda. "Itu Seicchi kan? Lalu wanita itu siapa-ssu? Baru pertama lihat."

Seicchi atau yang bernama asli Akashi Seijuurou mengalihkan atensinya kembali ke foto di tangannya. Dia terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya. Iya, gadisnya. Gadis itu bernama Kise Ryouta, tunangan dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Karena diabaikan, gadis itupun kesal dan mengambil foto Seicchi-nya dengan seorang wanita cantik yang asing di matanya.

"Ini Seicchi umur berapa? Imut sekali-ssu~" ucapnya dengan nada ceria seakan-akan tadi dia tidak merajuk. "Seicchi~ wanita ini siapa?"

Seijuurou tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ada jeda sesaat sebelum pemuda itu bersuara. "Dia... Aku... aku lahir dari rahimnya."

Hening.

Pernyataan Seijuurou barusan membuat Ryouta kehabisan kata-kata. Mulutnya terbuka-tutup beberapa kali sementara matanya melebar tak percaya. Berkali-kali dia memeriksa kemiripan antara Seijuurou dengan wanita itu. Dan dengan berbagai tanda tanya di kepalanya, gadis itu menempatkan dirinya duduk di lengan sofa. Kemudian sambil menatap lawan bicaranya dia pun mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Ta-tapi Reo kaa-san... Reo kaa-san bagaimana? Maksudku..." sayangnya hanya kalimat tidak beraturanlah yang mampu meluncur dari bibir gadis itu.

"Kaa-san itu ibu tiriku." Fakta yang baru saja dia ketahui dari tunangannya membuat Ryouta bertambah penasaran. Namun karena dia tahu ini merupakan topik yang sensitif, gadis itu memutuskan untuk diam saja. Jika Seijuurou mau bercerita, maka dia akan bercerita. Ryouta tidak ingin memaksanya.

"Ayah dan wanita itu dijodohkan." Ucap Seijuurou. Kemudian pemuda itu memandang ke luar jendela di mana langit masih menangis.

"Ayah mencintainya. Tapi cintanya tidak terbalas. Wanita itu masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Atau mungkin masih bisa disebut kekasih, entahlah." Foto tersebut kembali ke tangan Seijuurou. Dan pemuda itu meletakkan foto tersebut dengan posisi terbalik, sehingga bagian putih usanglah yang kini nampak.

"Dia wanita yang _admirable_." Jeda sesaat sebelum sang Akashi muda menambahkan "Sebenarnya."

"Bahkan setelah menikah dengan ayah, meskipun dia tahu kebutuhannya akan selalu terpenuhi, dia tetap memutuskan untuk bekerja." Dan Ryouta menyadari, Seijuurou sudah kehilangan respek pada ibu kandungnya sendiri. Karena biasanya pemuda bersurai merah itu akan menggunakan kata ganti 'beliau' untuk orang yang lebih tua, bukan 'dia'.

"Dia sering pergi ke luar kota, urusan pekerjaan katanya. Dan dia memang tidak bohong. Tapi dia juga tidak mengatakan bahwa disaat itulah dia menemui kekasih gelapnya.

Ayah tahu, tentu saja. Tapi ayah diam saja." Kemudian Seijuurou menatap Ryouta untuk pertama kalinya sejak pemuda itu memulai ceritanya.

"Saat umurku sembilan tahun, wanita itu hamil. Dia mengandung janin dari lelaki itu." Ryouta bisa melihat sorot dingin dari mata tunangannya. Sorot yang begitu asing namun tampak familiar. Dan gadis itu tanpa sadar meletakkan tangannya di bahu Seijuurou, berusaha memberitahu lelaki itu bahwa dia bersedia meringankan beban pemuda itu.

"Ayah... ayah tahu. Ayah selalu tahu. Dan ayah berusaha berbicara dengan wanita itu. Ayah meminta wanita itu berhenti bermain api dibelakangnya. Dan ayah juga mau menerima janin itu sebagai seorang Akashi."

"Aku mendengar semuanya dengan telingaku sendiri kala itu." Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, kepalanya mendongak ke arah langit-langit. Bahkan meskipun dia seorang lelaki, meskipun dia seorang Akashi, saat itu dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun. Dan kenangan itu masih terasa menyayat hatinya sampai sekarang, sampai usianya telah menginjak 25 tahun saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Yang jelas wanita itu keluar dari pekerjaannya di hari yang sama."

"Tapi dia... masih mencintai kekasihnya. Kami bertiga menghadiri pesta rekan kerja ayah di Hawaii dua bulan setelah perbincangan ayah dengannya. Dan nampaknya takdir benar-benar suka bermain-main denganku dan ayah. Kekasih wanita itu juga hadir di sana. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Tapi mansion milik rekan kerja ayah itu terbakar. Awalnya kami bertiga bisa menyelamatkan diri." Seijuurou membuka kembali matanya, tatapannya menerawang jauh.

"Tapi ketika wanita itu tahu bahwa kekasihnya masih terjebak di dalam, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke sana. Dia... lebih memilih mati bersama kekasihnya daripada hidup denganku dan ayah."

.

.

Ryouta tidak menyangka di balik kesempurnaan keluarga Akashi tersimpan cerita menyesakkan seperti ini. Dirinya masih memandangi wajah sendu Seijuurou.

"Apa Seicchi membencinya?" adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang masih berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Entahlah... aku... mungkin aku hanya menyayangkan sikapnya."

.

.

"Ryouta."

"Hm?"

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Seijuurou sembari menghapus air mata yang kini mengalir deras dari manik madu Kise Ryouta. Gadis itu terkesiap, nampaknya tidak sadar bahwa dia menangis. Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Ryouta justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Isakan pun mulai terdengar dari seluruh sudut ruang keluarga Akashi.

Seijuurou merengkuh pinggang ramping Ryouta kemudian menempatkan gadis itu di pangkuannya. Dia memeluk gadis itu sambil mengucapkan berbagai kalimat penenang yang mampir di otak jeniusnya. Sementara Ryouta menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seijuurou.

Kala tangisan Ryouta sudah berhenti mereka masih bertahan pada posisi itu. dan Seijuurou pun membuka suara.

"Sebulan lagi kita akan berdiri di altar." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Ryouta. "Kita ini dijodohkan. Dan... dan jika memang ada pemuda lain yang kau sukai, maka pergilah. Tolong jangan melambungkan harapanku."

Pukulan pelan di bahunya menjadi jawaban yang diberikan Ryouta. Gadis itu masih bungkam, sesekali isakan terdengar. Dan Seijuurou tersenyum hangat. Dia mengeratkan pelukan pada gadisnya, puas dengan jawaban gadis itu.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **AN : terinspirasi dari Talia Gladys-nya Gundam Seed Destiny**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, mungkin saya akan hiatus dulu untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan... huhuhu~ saya minta maaf sama para readers dari The Lord of Darkness ya**

 **Karena... karena... tugas kuliah itu cemburuan dan tidak suka diduakan, apalagi oleh fanfiction**

 **Hah~ oke segitu saja. Saran dan Kritik diterima~**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah baca~**


End file.
